


Falling in love at Disneyland

by destielshipping101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blushing, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Cuddling & Snuggling, Disney, Disney World & Disneyland, Falling In Love, Fireworks, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 10:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielshipping101/pseuds/destielshipping101
Summary: Sam is fed up with Dean and Cas' longing looks and the eternal sexual tension between them. So Sam has a plan to take them to Disneyland, so they can finally sort their feelings out.An extremely fluffy fanfic about a angel and a human in love.





	Falling in love at Disneyland

 It was a boring, old day at the Men of Letters bunker, exactly the same as the one before, and the one before that, and you get the point. Sam was sitting on the laptop in the library, as always, trying to find a new case since the last one they had was over two weeks ago. But he had no luck since there were no strange occurrences happening in anywhere in Kansas. A week ago he would have been grateful to have no cases and to have a relaxing time at the bunker for once, but two weeks without doing anything productive has made him restless. He shut the laptop with a dramatic sigh, frustrated.

        He ran his hand through his long, soft hair and stretched after sitting in the wooden, rickety chair for several hours. He looked up at the clock and was surprised he saw it read 8:49 pm. He hadn't eaten lunch that day and it had been twelve hours since he had breakfast. He walked to the kitchen and saw Cas and Dean sitting at the table.

        He knows about their little crushes on each other. Dean, of course, would never admit it but he was absolutely smitten for the blue eyed angel. Sam only sees his brother so happy when he is with his best friend. They both feel the same way though neither of them would ever admit of their "profound bond". They both can talk about anything and everything, and Cas's adorable head tilt when he does not understand something would never fail to cause a grin to erupt on his Dean's face. Sam and Dean have been together their whole life and they knew everything about each other but Sam has never seen Dean care for someone as much as Cas. With his emerald eyes lighting up if the angel just walks into the room. If Dean manages to make the usually emotionless angel to laugh, even for a couple of seconds, Dean's smile won't fade for two whole days. There is no doubt in Sam's mind that Dean is in love with Castiel.

        But the real problem is getting them to confess their feelings for each other, which Dean would never do. He is not homophobic but he would refuse to come out of that damn closet. For all Sam knows, Dean is already in Narnia by now. Sam knows that Dean was bisexual for a long time after accidentally witnessing his extremly drunk older brother flirting with the male bartender. Dean didn't remember the next day but Sam has it clear in his mind and he would never be able to forget about that. He shudders as he remembered that night.

        Sam walked into the kitchen and straight to the fridge because he could swear he would pass out if he didn't have a sandwich in his system within the next five minutes. As he was making it, he was listening on to his brother and the angel's conversation.

        "So, you're telling me that you have never had a bacon cheeseburger," Dean says with the most serious look his face.

        Castiel tilts his head and says confused, "I do not understand why I would need to consume food if I can just use my grace".

        Dean looks as though he had been shot. He jumps out of his seat and walks swiftly to the stove. He grins as he says, "Like I'm gonna let you get away with never having a bacon cheeseburger if you are living with me".

        Cas still looks confused but he decided not to question it. 20 minutes later, Dean arrives with three burgers for them each to have. Cas took a bite and his huge eyes lit up and Dean tries hard to think of an excuse for his heart racing but he could not think of one. He had always known that Cas had a strange affect on him that no one else could cause.

        Dean is shaken from his thoughts when Cas says with a mouth filled with food, "These make me very happy".

        Right then and there, Dean felt his face heat up and urges his face to not turn bright red. He does not succeed. And Sam smirks knowingly as he watched his confident, fearless brother become a flustered mess from one innocent comment of a certain angel. That is when he was absolutely certain that Dean was in love with Cas. Sam is snapped out of his thought as Dean glares at him for staring, bright blush still on his cheeks.  Dean looks back at Cas and they both get up to clean up when they are done. When their hands accidentally touch, it was Cas' turn to now turn flaming red. Dean looked up and soon enough they started staring at the other's eyes, captivated by the bright, swirling colors.

 _When will they stop the stupid staring and just kiss already to save me from this nightmare of eternal sexually_ _tension,_  Sam thinks, annoyed. Sam is still in the room and fake-coughs to divert their attention. They both look down at the same time when they realize Sam was still in the room, Dean scratching the back his neck awkwardly as he went back to doing the dishes and Cas cleaning the table.

        Sam was about to go back to his room when a thought entered his mind. _I should really get them together before this tension actually kills me._ That same night he came up with a plan for Operation Destiel (Sam was very proud of his ship naming skills. Charlie would have been proud). 

        The first thing on the agenda, is to find a place both of them would like. He ran many scenarios through his head about where to take them. First he thought of going out to dinner, _no we go out all the time_. What about the zoo or aquarium? _No too cheesy._ How about an amusement park? _That doesn't sound bad since neither Dean nor Cas has ever been to one, this would be interesting._ And with that he grabs is laptop and buys three tickets to Disneyland for the weekend. He smiles to himself as he thinks about how happy Dean would be if he was with Castiel. Dean walked in at that moment and saw Sam smiling at the computer screen.

        He groans as he rolls his eyes and says, "You should watch that stuff in your own room".

        Sam gives him the best bitch face he could muster and with that Dean left. That night dinner, Sam decides to tell them about going away for the weekend.

        That night at dinner, Dean had out the food as he sits by the table, having no manners as he stuffs his face with spaghetti.

        "So, I've got an idea," Sam says.

        "You got a new hunt?," Dean asks, also anxious for being in the bunker for so long.

        "Nope,but-". Sam pauses.  _What excuse should I use for suddenly going to Disney?_

        Sam then remembers that this is around the time that they first met Cas.

        "-but," Sam continues, "Isn't this the time we met Cas? He's never had a birthday before. Maybe we should do something special this year."

        "What is the point of having a birthday? I'm an angel, I have been through many millennial," Cas says.

        "This year could be special. You haven't had a family those other years," Dean says.

        "So, I decided since Cas is obsessed with all those Disney movies, that we could go to Disneyland."

        They all stay quiet for a moment.

        "Really, Sam? Don't you think we are a couple years too old be going to Di-".

        He is cut off by a uncharacteristic squeal coming from the angel.

        "REALLY? WE ARE GOING TO DISNEYLAND? I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED TO GO SINCE WALT TOLD ME ABOUT IT AT HIS HEAVEN. CAN I SEE ALL THE PRINCE AND PRINCESSES? WHAT ABOUT THE CASTLE? CAN WE GO TO THE CASTLE?"

        They are all stunned by the angel's excited outburst. 

        Dean smiles at him while the angel giggles happily.

        "Wait a second. You have met Walt Disney?" 

        "Yes. I'm his guardian angel. I had to guide him to his heaven and while flying him there, he told me all about his park."

        "So when are we going to Disney?" Dean asks.

        "This weekend and sorry Dean, but we are gonna have to fly over there."

        Dean looked as if he wanted to spontaneously combust at that moment.

        "Haha, funny joke Sam," he said looking terrified.

        "I'm serious. If we want to get there in time, we have to take a plane."

        "Fineeeeeee. But if we die, don't say I didn't warn you."

        And with that they finished dinner and went to bed, all now excited for this weekend.

 

(Time slip to the night of the flight)

        "Dean, get your ass down here or we will miss the flight."

        Dean walked begrudgingly down the stairs. Meanwhile, Cas was like an excited puppy and waited with his bags two hours before they started getting ready to leave.

        They packed their stuff in the back of the impala and drove to the airport. Once they got there, Dean got Cas to mojo it back to their bunker.

        They got checked in and after waiting half and hour of waiting, they finally boarded the plane.

        Dean was shaking from terror. They all sat together with Dean sitting between Cas and Sam. 

        Dean took a couple of slow breaths.

        "You are going to be fine, Dean," Sam reassured his brother, "It's only going to be for two hours."

        Dean doesn't respond.

         Once the plane started moving, Dean played with his hands nervously. Cas noticed this but didn't say anything. After 5 minutes they got in the air and dean was beginning to panic. Sam was going to intervene when Cas grasped Dean's hand. Dean looked up at cas but didn't say anything, or pull away. Instead he weaved their fingers together, his breath now calm with blush dusted on his cheeks. Sam smiles but pretends not to notice them. Half an hour into the flight Dean feels exhausted. He tries to stay awake but he still falls asleep on the angel's shoulder. Cas looks over at Dean's face resting on his shoulder. Cas turns away and looks out the window with a smile on his face. Sam, again, pretends not to notice.

        Once they land, Dean wakes up with a jerk and starts to panic. Cas clutches his hand tighter, reassuringly. Dean noticeably relaxes and gets up to leave, without letting go to Cas' hand. Once they get off the plane, Dean pulls away his hand. Cas doesn't react.

        They rent a Honda which Dean rants about every chance he gets. They arrive at the hotel at around 2:00 am. They are all exhausted from the stressful plane ride and want to go straight to bed. Only one problem though, there are only two beds available, one king sized and one queen.

(Let's just pretend that angels need sleep in this fic)

        "No way in hell I'm sleeping in the same bed as another dude," Dean says, trying to keep his fragile masculinity together.

        "What do you want to do, Cas?" Sam asks, hoping the angel would resolve this useless argument.

        "I- um I-I don't really care, just want to get some rest," Cas says fidgeting with the hem of his trench coat.

        "Let's just do rock, paper, scissors. Loser has to share a bed," Sam suggests, knowing he would win.

        "Fine."

        Dean picks scissors. Sam picks rock. Sam wins.

        Cas is already on the bed, fast asleep while hugging a pillow. He didn't even take off his trench coat. Dean (being the nice 'friend' he is) takes off his trench coat and suit jacket for him. Dean slums on the bed after creating a barrier of pillows between him and Cas. after one minute, he falls asleep.

.

.

.

(Time skip to the next morning)

        Dean wakes up warm and comfortable. More so than he has in months.  It takes him a second to realize the reason. Cas is cuddled up to him, their legs tangled together, not knowing where one starts and the other ends. Cas' head lays on his shoulder, his arm thrown over Dean's chest. Dean looks over at Cas' face and sees he is fully relaxed, no wrinkles from stress anywhere on his face. His hair is dark and messier than usual and Dean feels a strong need to run his fingers through it. But he doesn't. Gently, so he won't wake the sleeping angel, he removes himself from the bed.

        He walks to the bathroom and takes a quick shower before Sam wakes up and hogs all the shower time to wash is hair.

        When he walks out, Cas is sitting on the bed playing angry birds on Dean's phone. Dean smiles as he remembers first introducing Cas to the game.

(Flashback)

        "I don't understand, Dean," Cas says with a confused look on his face," Why are the birds so angry?"

        "Because the pigs stole the bird's eggs," Dean addressing Cas as if he is a small child.

        "But Dean. Pigs don't eat eggs."

        "These pigs do, so play your damn games already," Dean says, trying to look serious but the smile on his lips give him away.

(End of Flashback)

        "Hey Cas," Dean walks in with the towel on his shoulders.

        Cas looks. up with a smile then asks, "Are we going to Disneyland yet?"

        "Hold your horses, we haven't even eaten breakfast yet."

        "Sorry Dean", Cas says sadly.

        "Don't worry, we still have the whole weekend to go to Disney."

        Cas seems to cheer up a bit and we decide its time to wake up sam.

        That narcoleptic moose hasn't even moved from his position last night.

        We both jump on the bed like little kids, "Wake up Sammy! We have to go if we are gonna get breakfast and beat the lines."

        Sam groans, probably regretting buying those tickets, "Yeah, yeah yeah. I'm up," he says grumpily.

        "C'mon Sam. I don't want to miss anything," Cas pleads with those big blue eyes of his.

        "Ok, just let me take a quick shower and we will get some breakfast."

        After Sam finished, they all went to a diner and ate while Cas talked excitedly about all the princesses and characters he will meet. The whole time Cas was talking, Dean had a simmer in his eye. Like all he happiness in this body was too much and shown on the outside. To watch Cas talk about what he loves, Dean would not rather be anywhere else.

        They took the Honda down to the parking lot of Disney and when to the trams. Once they got to the main area, it was obvious where they were. Cas had a hard time deciding whether he wanted to take the sky train or faire.

         In the end, they took the faire so the castle would come into view. Cas stared at the water and looked up at the water grinning. Dean was enjoying the view, but he wasn't looking at the water of castle. He was looking at the angel he adores, smiling like a little kid. Once they got off the faire, they asked where Cas wanted to go first, since he was obviously the most excited one here.

        "Can we get mouse ears first?," the blue eyed angel said grinning from ear to ear?

        "Aren't you alittle too old for that?," dean says recklessly.

        Cas' smile drops dramatically. "Oh. Ok then."

        Dean then feels like the biggest asshole in the world and sam know it.

        "It's fine Cas. You know what? I'll wear ears with you."

        Cas smiles brighter that he did before. "Yes. I would like that very much," Cas says while dragging dean to the nearest store. Once there, Cas gets himself a pair of Minnie Mouse mouse ears and dean gets a pair of classic Mickey Mouse ears. Sam goes in the store and comes out with a giant sorcerer's hat. Dean would be teasing him if he was not painfully reminded that he looks like an idiot. But at least Cas is happy.

        "Hey Mickey. I see you have found your Minnie," Sam says with a smirk.

        Dean's cheeks burn when he realizes he and Cas are wearing ears normally worn by couples. Cas looks at his feet shyly, his face a deep red.

        Dean ignore's sam's comment and said,"Do you want some ice cream, Cas? It's so hot and I'm realllly hungry."

        "How about I go make a reservation at beast's castle and you take Cas to the ice cream stand? We could meet back at the stand in 15 minutes," Sam suggests.

        Dean thinks for a second. "Sure, just make sure you don't get lost. Call me if you can't find us."

        "Ok, bye."

        And with that Cas and Dean are alone and walk to the ice cream stand together.

        "Hello," the ice cream man says,"what would you like?"

        "Two cones of butter pecan please."

        "Oh, I almost forgot, couples get a free sundae for matching hats," the old man says good-naturedly.

        "Oh. Sorry, we aren't a co-", Dean starts but it cut off.

        "Thank you very much. Can we have two spoons?," Cas says nonchalantly.

        "Sure, and have a nice day, you two!"

        Dean asks Cas once they are out of earshot, "Why did you lie about being a couple?"

        "If we have the ears, we might as well use it to our advantage," Cas says while handling Dean a plastic spoon, "Now dig in before it melts."

        They both eat the sundae together on the side tables around the park. They get strange looks, some good; some bad, but they don't care and just enjoy eachother' company.

        Dean looks over at Cas and sees he has a bit of chocolate sauce next to his chin.

        "Cas, you gotta little something-" dean points to his own chin.

        Cas tries to wipe it off but keeps missing.

        "Here. Let me help you," Dean says without thinking and picks up a napkin to wipe Cas' chin.

        Cas stares at him with a loving expression that can't be platonic. So dean stares back. But little do they know is that little Sammy is watching all of this unfold, watching his brother fall more in love with his best friend. Sam waits til they finish to walk over and pretend he didn't see anything. They decide to go on the it's a small world ride. How bad could it be?

.

.

.

        Dean has battles wendigos, vampires, demons, even the fucking devil. But dean is convinced he has never seen something that terrifying in his whole life. He spent the whole ride thinking about what he would do if he just had his shotgun. It looks like sam was thinking the same thing.

        Cas on the other hand looked mesmerized by the mechanical dolls.

        "Where can we go next?"

        "How about we get some food so me and Sam don't die of exhaustion yet. Its at belle's castle so that would be fun."

        "Ok, maybe I can see some princesses there."

.

.

.

        They arrive at the castle and they may have underestimated the size. It was HUGE. The place was packed to the brim with children and their parents. Once they got to their seats, Cas immediately ordered a burger and Sam got a salad. Dean got Mac and Cheese since this place makes the bestmac and cheese according to their reviews.

        "Wow this is the best mac and cheese I've ever had!," Dean exclaimed.

        "You have to try some," he says while shoving is spoon next to Cas' mouth. 

        Cas opens his mouth as dean feeds him. "Wow," Cas says, his eyes never leaving dean's. Dean feels frozen and he looks over at his brother who has his elbow propped up on the table, his head resting on his hand, saying "Awww."

         "Shut up," Dean mutters, even though he feels like fireworks are going off in his stomach. 

        "So Cas, where should we go next? If the lines are long we may be only able to go on three rides before the fireworks show," Sam says.   
.

.

.

(Times skip to after the rides)

        "Today was actually more fun than I expected," Dean says as they walk to cinderella's castle.

        "The princesses were so nice and Belle said she liked my eyes," Cas says.

        "I'm happy I booked this. We haven't had this much fun since... Actually we have never had this much fun before."

        "Yeah. Thanks Sammy, and I have never seen you smile so much, Cas".

        "I had a great time," Cas said while yawning.

        Dean looks at his watch and it is 9:00. The show starts in 10 minutes.

        "Let's sit by the fountain"

        They all sit on the ground next to the fountain, Cas leans his body on Dean's body as he rests his head on Dean's shoulder. Dean smiles when he hears snoring. He doesn't have the heart towage him so they could watch how so helmets him sleep till its over. There would be a show tomorrow anyway. When the show was over, Dean didn't wake him up, instead he give him a piggyback ride all the way to the car. Even though they got strange looks the whole time, Dean didn't care. He felt Cas' warm breath on his neck and he didn't  car about what anyone else thought. Sam smiled to himself as he watched his brother and the angel. _Please let them finally be together_ , Sam prays.

        Dean lays Cas in the backseat of the car gently, no wanting to wake him up. Sam got in the car and fell asleep immediately. Sam woke up when the car stopped at the hotel. Dean carried Cas back to the hotel and his bed. He changed Cas's clothes and covered him with the blanket. Dean looked him for a moment before placing a secret kiss on his forehead.

        "Goodnight Cas," Dean said while stroking his cheek lovingly.

        Dean walked to his own bed and collapse on it, immediately asleep.

        Little did Dean know, was Sam was smiling to himself, happy that if brother found someone he could love.

.

.

.

(The next morning)

        Cas woke with a jerk, not remembering how he got back to the motel. His las recollection was falling asleep on Dean's shoulders. He felt his face turn red. _Did Dean carry me back?_

        Once they were all ready, Cas asked Sam, "How did I get back?"

        Sam smiles slyly as he pulled out his phone, showing Cas a picture of Dean carrying Cas. It looked like Dean didn't know the picture was taken. Sam knew that Cas would ask about in the morning so he took the photo. 

        Cas turned red as a tomato as he stuttered, "O-Oh".

        Cas didn't talk about it any further and Dean didn't bring it up.

        They spent the day like the last. having just as much fun on all the rides.They walked to the castle at the end of the day, and sat under tree while Sam went to "make a call".

        Dean and Cas were under the tree together.

        "The fireworks show will begin in five minutes," said the man on the loudspeaker.

        " So are you excited?," Dean asks trying to make conversation.

        "Yes. I have never seen fireworks in real life," Cas said, excitement apparent in his voice.

        Dean reached for Cas' hand, "Now you can".  
        Cas smiled and didn't say anymore.

        The show started and Cas was mesmerized by the bright colors and lights. Dean looked at Cas' face the wholesome, searching his eyes. Cas turned towards him and Dean quickly turned away, trying to figure out an excuse for staring at him.

        "Umm- I was just um-," he started.

        Dean felt fingers on his chin, turning his head towards Cas. Cas started leaning in and Dean's breath hitched. Cas stopped leaning and waited, one centimeter between their lips, as if Cas is waiting for Dean. Then it struck Dean that he is. Dean leaned forward and gently pressed his lips agains Cas' and kissed him softly. Dean felt Cas' rough, soft lips against his smooth ones and savored the feeling. His heart was soaring and could hear his own heartbeat, wondering if Cas can hear it too. They kissed for who knows how long before Dean pulled away to breathe.

        "Cas, I'm crazy about you, I have been waiting for this day for years. I never thought it would ever come," Dean said with his heart beating out of his chest.

        Cas stroked his face lovingly, "Well its finally here. I have been waiting so long, Dean. I thought I was going to burst."

        Dean pulled him down for another kiss. Dean ran his fingers through Cas' soft hair, pulling him down while Cas clutched Dean's shirt. Like he thought he would run away. Cas opened is mouth and Dean felt like was in heaven.  Neither of them know how long they stayed like that, exploring each other until they were kick out of the park for staying too long. They called Sam and found him sitting in the car. Sam acted like he wasn't sitting at the fountain, only pretending to make a phone call so they would be alone. It looked like his plan finally worked out.

        When they got back to the hotel, Dean and Cas fell asleep on the same bed (Just to make it clear, only slept). They cuddled all night and felt like their hearts were gonna explode from happiness. When they left Florida, they weren't as sad as they thought. Maybe because they finally got what they wanted for years.

        When they told Sam after a couple of weeks at the bunker. Sam was not surprised, but they didn't find out that the reason he planned the trip was to get them together, and they won't find out for years to come. Only on their wedding day will they know.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you guys want another chapter but at their wedding. I’m not sure whether to do it or not.


End file.
